Daughter of Deception
by Diao Lover
Summary: This is a request from Empress Jing of Jin. I consider it to be a spin off of her DW trilogy. Its about her Oc that was co created with me. Diao Ning! Anyway give it a chance and please review!
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, this a request from Kayladw7. I consider this as a spin-off of her DW trilogy that she wanted me to do. It will be about her OC Diao Ning, and it will go on until her death, this chapter serves as the prologue of some sort.**

**Also I will include a few OCs that are mine, not just Kayla's who I'm pretty sure would want me to include her OCs. And Kayla you better review this! Oh forgot to mention, it won't get updated that much.**

* * *

><p><em>5 year old Diao Ning stared at the sight of her mother, Diao Chan. Ning could tell that every smile her mother did was a fake one, and that it was only sadness in her mother's heart. Ning knew her mother would never be happy<em>

_Ning could tell that by just looking at her mother's eyes. The eyes which showed only pure sadness and hid many lies and tales of deception. It was foolish for Ning to think her mother told her everything._

_Diao Chan didn't. Diao Chan kept secrets from everyone, even to her own heart, many were jealous of Diao Chan's eternal beauty. So they spread rumours about Diao Chan. Many believed this rumours and thus many believed her to be a whore._

_Which was entirely not true! Even though Diao Ning herself was starting to believe the rumours about her mother. Well except that she was a snake in a humans body. Diao Ning couldn't help but wonder who would raise her?_

_Would it be her adopted sister Qiao Yan? Or that horrid Lady Tao? The one who keeps spreading rumours about her mother. She frowned at the image, especially at the image of living with Lady Tao's bratty daughter._

_Diao Chan smiled at her daughter, before letting a tear roll down her face. She knew Qiao Yan would be good at raising Diao Ning for her. Diao Chan's smile soon caused the moon to shy away in embarresment._

_Diao Ning was soon crying. She didn't want her mother to leave her yet, she didn't want her mother to die now. Diao Ning still needed her mother, still wanted her mother. Diao Chan also cried but her smile still stayed on her face._

_Diao Ning saw her mother's smile. It wasn't the fake smile she had gotten use to, it was a real smile. Diao Ning also saw all the sadness dissapear in her mother's eyes. "Diao Ning don't cry, Yan will look after you."_

_This didn't help Ning's crying and instead it made her cry more. "But I don't want Yan! I want you!" Diao Ning said. Diao Chan crouched down. "But Ning this is for the better. Ning I'm sorry but its goodbye."_

_Diao Ning kept crying, Diao Chan just kissed Ning. "Hush Ning you don't want to wake the others up. Ning we'll see eachother again. In another life." Diao Chan said calmingly, Ning was now not crying as much. "Qiao Yan." Diao Chan._

_The girl 13 year old girl, whose name had been called. Walked up to her adopted mother, Diao Chan looked at her beautiful adopted daughter, if one didn't know them it could be assumed that Qiao Yan wasn't adopted. "Look after Ning for me."_

_Qiao Yan nodded her head. Diao Chan kissed Ning before saying goodbye. And with that Diao Chan jumped into the river drowning herself. Diao Ning then realized that she had never seen her mother happier before she commited suicide._

_Why was that?_

* * *

><p>Diao Ning then awoke, it had been only a few months after her mother's death. And it still haunted her. And that one same question still haunted her. Why was her mother happier when she was going to commit suicide.<p>

Diao Ning didn't ponder on it for long.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, now I know its not very good for a prologue but it sets the scene for the story, also expect to see a little bit of this chapter alot. Also you will see a bit that is a part of this chapter but I decided not to add it.<strong>

**Oh also this may not get updated that much. And I know its short but Its just the beginning chapter, I promise. Please review. And Kayla you better review!**


	2. Lady Tao

**Here is the next chapter! Now I know I've been saying I won't be updating that quickly, but I'll be updating maybe the next 3 or 2 chapters quickly. Maybe, since it comes after my other fics! Also Diao Chan will be some sort of main character even though she never actually appears in person.**

**Assassin master ezio 91: Thanks, well Diao Chan's life has to be even sadder in this.**

**Kayladw7: Good! Because if you didn't review I wouldn't be writing this! Thanks, and I try to make the main character be in character! Also it will be a burden that she will carry for the rest of her life.**

**gaara'sGurl101: I know its sad. Also I don't actually think Diao Chan is a whore either. And there were rumours being spread that made Diao Chan sound like a whore, and people believed the false rumours.**

* * *

><p>Diao Ning stared at Qiao Yan. Her adoptive sister that looked more then her mother then Ning herself did. And Ning was Diao Chan's own blood were as Yan was not. And was adoptive. However the woman who spread all the rumours about Diao Chan, was Lady Tao.<p>

And Lady Tao spread a false rumour about Qiao Yan, saying that Qiao Yan was actually a child from of Diao Chan's many affairs. While Qiao Yan denied it, many people believed it. However Diao Ning believed it to be false.

Diao Ning looked at Qiao Yan cradling her son Pang Yu. Qiao Yan had married Pang Tong a year ago, only for him to die at the Battle of Chen Du, a few days after the birth of his only child.

She always wondered how Qiao Yan could cope with only being married to Pang Tong for not even a year. But Qiao Yan shrugged it off and said that she would see Pang Tong again, someday. But Diao Ning always knew there was a sadness in Yan's heart.

Lady Tao walked up to Diao Ning and Qiao Yan, laughing. "I heard about Diao Chan's... Suicide... So how are the hoe's daughters doing?" Lady Tao said arrogantly. Diao Ning frowned as Lady Tao's bratty, 4 year old daughter was behind her.

Qiao Yan rolled her eyes at Lady Tao. "Ning hold Yu for me." Yan said sweetly as Ning took Yu. Qiao Yan soon walked up to Lady Tao. For only being a teen, Yan was extremly tall for a girl of her age.

Lady Tao scowled as Qiao Yan walked up to her. "I think you should leave. Now." Qiao Yan said, as a stern expression on her face. Lady Tao, laughed. "Look, you ignorant being, I have a higher status than you!"

Qiao Yan had gotten fed up, but she politely said. "Lady Tao, as much as I'd rather have you stay here, but you have to leave. I am really busy, so please leave." However Lady Tao, ignored Yan completly. And instead pushed her aside.

"Urrgh. You definatly take after the your 'adopted' mother. The whore." Lady Tao said inspecting the house. Qiao Yan had enough of Lady Tao insulting her mother. Yan looked for Lady Tao's bodyguard Xu Mei.

As Lady Tao insulted Diao Chan. Qiao Yan insulted Lady Tao, and Lady Tao was one of those people who could throw a million insults, but after getting insulted once, they become furious and attack.

"How dare you!" Lady Tao yelled, as she slapped Qiao Yan. Yan became mad and said. "So you like slapping? Well I prefer to punch." Yan then punched Lady Tao in the face. Lady Tao stumbled back in shock that this _child_ dare hit her.

Yan smirked, as Lady Tao charged towards her. Qiao Yan silently counted to three, as she lifted her leg to her waist and when Lady Tao was approaching, Yan's leg shot upwards. Kicking Lady Tao's chin.

Lady Tao screamed out in pain, as Qiao Yan then jumped spun and elbowed Lady Tao's make up covered face. Then when Lady Tao was slowly falling down,Yan did a backwards roll. And kicked Lady Tao into the air.

Lady Tao landed with a thud and as she got up. Her and Yan ran towards eachother ready to rip out the others throat. Howver and arrow which landed right infront of them , shocked them as they took a step back.

Diao Ning saw who the person who fired the arrow was, it was Xu Mei. The personal bodyguard of Lady Tao. For a split second Diao Ning saw a smile on Xu Mei's normally emotionless face, but it was quickly replaced with a scowl. But why would she smile when the person she is meant to be protecting gets hurt.

"Ladies. Quit fighting or we will have some issues." Xu Mei threatened, her voice sounding very serious. Lady Tao however ignored her bodyguad and scratched Yan's face. Mei growled, getting the attention of everyone.

"I said stop."Xu Mei said, as she turned and left. Lady Tao soon followed and so did Tao Ming, who struggled to keep up with her mother. Qiao Yan shook her head at the sometimes vicious Lady Tao.

Yan took Yu from Ning. "Maybe Lady Tao was right about our mother." Diao Ning said, not really sure what was right, the rumours or Qiao Yan about her mother. This caught Yan off guard. "What?"

Diao Ning sighed before speaking.. "Its just is Lady Tao really spreading false rumours, was our mother a whore. What if Lady Tao is right about our mother. Is she a whore?" Qiao Yan gasped at what Diao Ning was saying.

"Ning how dare you speak about your mother that way! Go to your room!" Qiao Yan scolded, with a hint of fury in her voice. Diao NIng shook her head and went to her room. Qiao Yan frowned how did Diao Chan cope.

* * *

><p><em>Diao Chan kissed Ning before saying goodbye. And with that Diao Chan jumped into the river drowning herself.<em>

The scene of Diao Chan running and jumping into the river played over and over in Diao Ning's mind. Why did her mother drown herself. Was her life that bad? Or did she commit suicide out of shame?

Diao Ning couldn't help but think. Maybe Lady Tao was right about her mother?

* * *

><p><strong>Ok and thats the next chapter. It introduced 3 OCs that will have a major role in this story, well major for the first part.<strong>

**Oh also if you want to know the appearances of OCs go look on my profile and it will have all of my OCs that appear in this story.**

**Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok, sorry for the very late update, but I had temporary writers block for this story. Also a year has passed, so its now 215, anyway nothing really much to say other then some of my OCs will appear and well, I can't think of anything else to say really, other than the fact is I can't come up with a title for this chapter.**

**Assassin master ezio 91: I love cat fights as well! Thanks and the wait is over.**

**Empress Jing of Jin: Aren't we all glad Lady Tao got beaten by Yan? And no she shouldn't of said that in front of Diao Ning. But she was Diao Chan's arch enemy. The wait is over.**

**gaara'sGurl101: Yep Lady Tao did get her ass kicked, like we all wanted. Thanks!**

* * *

><p>Diao Ning, stared as Lady Tao, and her daughter Tao Ming walked past. Lady Tao glared at Diao Ning who merely childishly stuck her tongue out at Lady Tao, who gasped and glared harder as she walked away.<p>

Tao Ming was giving evil looks to Diao Ning who rolled her eyes, Tao Ming was so immature. "Ah. Sha Kai, beautiful day isn't it?" Qiao Yan asked a peasent who livedin the same village as her. This village was very, very close to the capital of Shu.

Diao Ning smiled at the old Sha Kai, although rumour has it he was a former member of the Yellow Turbans, whatever that was, and still believed in the Way of Peace. Whatever that is. Sha Kai merely glared at Qiao Yan, before continueing his walk to his friends cottage.

"Whats his problem." Qiao Yan muttered to herself, Diao Ning just stared at her adopted sister, and looked at the cottage the mean old man was walking to. The cottage belonged to Heng Zuo, a unfriendly person.

Although he was friendlier than Sha Kai. "Ah, Qiao Yan. Diao Ning. Please forgive my fathers rudeness. He doesn't want me to marry, Liu Ziyi. So he's a little grumpier than usual." Sha Kai's 15 year old son Sha Pi said.

Diao Ning liked Sha Pi, he was friendly, and intelligent, and he helped Diao Ning and Qiao Yan with looking after Pang Yu, who had learned to walk, and was already learning to talk. Although Qiao Yan probably had suspicions about him.

Qiao Yan smiled again, and replied. "Its ok, I expected him to say, don't talk to me you ignorant teen.' Or something along those lines, but why doesn't he want you to marry Liu Bei's daughter?"

"I don't know, he is very confusing." Sha Pi said, as he let off a chuckle, "Guess I better go see my fiance." Diao Ning decided to speak, she had met Liu Zhiyi once, and Ziyi seemed to be very fun, and nice. "Tell Lady Liu I said hi!"

Sha Pi laughed, "I will." Sha Pi, then left. Qiao Yan and Diao Ning waved goodbye. Qiao Yan rolled her eyes, as she stared at the beautiful Lady of Shu, talking to Lady Tao, and Yan chuckled at the looks the Lady of Shu was giving to Tao Ming.

The Lady of Shu was one of Liu Bei's wives, no one knew her name and as a result they just called her, the Lady of Shu. Diao Ning also stared at the Lady of Shu and was laughing, at how uncomfortable the Lady of Shu was, being in what the Lady of Shu referred to as a 'disgusting and vile place'

Qiao Yan and Diao Ning immediantly ceased their laughter when the Lady of Shu walked over to them, she smiled. The Lady of Shu, while being good friends with Lady Tao, was on friendly terms with Diao Chan, and was upset when she died. Unlike Lady Tao who was overjoyed.

Qiao Yan couldn't help but smirk at the upset look on Lady Tao's face. Another thing about the Lady of Shu was that she couldn't stand Tao Ming. "How are you coping." The Lady of Shu said in a unusaully friendly voice.

Everyone knew that the Lady of Shu was cold hearted and haughty. "Umm. We are fine?" Qiao Yan said, confused at why the Lady of Shu was being nice. "Here have this, it must be difficult without having your mother around or your husband." The Lady of Shu said, as gave Qiao Yan and Diao Ning, enough money to pay the tax (AN: what was the currency called during the 3 Kingdoms era?)

Qiao Yan and Diao Ning reluctantly took the money. The Lady of Shu smiled, before snapping her fingers. "Lady Tao, were leaving this dump." The Lady of Shu said, as she started leaving, not waiting for Lady Tao or Tao Ming to catch up.

Both Qiao Yan and Diao Ning laughed, as Lady Tao and Tao Ming ran to join the Lady of Shu. A woman, named Wang Ji suddenly approached, "Qiao Yan, may I speak to you." Wang Ji said, Diao Ning and Qiao Yan both agreed Wang Ji was beautiful and strong.

"In private." Wang Ji added. Qiao Yan nodded, and Diao Ning knew she had to leave. Diao Ning went inside the cottage, and tried to listen to Yan's and Ji's conversation. But was failing. Ning sighed as she only heard Qiao Yan saying. "I could never!"

It was a shame really, she wanted to listen to the conversation, but Wang Ji would of noticed her if she went outside the cottage, how tragic. Then Qiao Yan would of scolded her, it would of been a disaster, then Yan would of found some way to punish Ning.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, I know not very long, or good, but I still have writers block for this story and that was the best I could do, and I have no idea why I made the Lady of Shu nice or why I just threw in Wang Ji at the end. I guess I just couldn't think of anything. SO anyway please review.<strong>


End file.
